Project Summary 2018 Nanotechnology for Health Care Conference To be held on December 6-9, 2018, the 2018 Nanotechnology for Health Care Conference marks the seventh in a fruitful series of gatherings focused on nanotechnology and its many uses for health care. Together with a scientific planning committee comprising members from the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences, University of Arkansas at Fayetteville, University of Arkansas at Little Rock and the National Center for Toxicological Research, we at the Winthrop Rockefeller Institute bring together researchers and specialists from around the region and occasionally around the world to participate and share their knowledge. The conference partners represent some of the foremost research institutions in the state of Arkansas and an internationally certified conference center (WRI). This ongoing partnership ensures that the topics and plenary speakers chosen are relevant to the current trends in the industry and that the conference itself will be operated smoothly and efficiently. This year, the Nanotechnology for Health Care Conference will have a special focus on EPSCoR-related research, most notably through a new conference planning partnership with Arkansas?s Center for Advanced Surface Engineering (CASE). Grown through the state?s NSF EPSCoR program, CASE embodies the spirit of the Nanotechnology for Health Care Conference by focusing on ways to bolster Arkansas?s knowledge economy, increase research collaboration and turn work in the labs of Arkansas into viable products utilized around the world. This seventh conference will see the very same goals, but with an intensive focus at the cross-section of nanotechnology and health care. In that way, this conference will carry on the tradition of the many held before it by continuing the long term conference goals of strengthening the research community in the South and providing access to the greatest minds in the field, thereby increasing the region?s contributions to practical health care applications for nanotechnology.